Distractions Alice
by KeiraAnne12
Summary: The cullens Move to Mobile Alamba. What happens when they get there? ExB
1. DistractionsAlice

------- I own nothing of twlight---------- I do this for fun :) Enjoy and please review:)

I was Pacing in the livingroom as Bella sat on the couch reading a book that I'm sure she had read a millions times before. Edward was sitting beside her with Nessie in his arms. Jacob was asleep on the other couch.

"Ughhhhh" I groaned."I know that the dog loves Nessie, we all do, But does he need to be here all of the time?" I asked, Not wanting to offend Bella but getting my point through, were two seperate things.

"Clouding your vision again Alice?" Edward asked. Not that he needed to. "Edward. You can read my mind. Why ask the ovious?" I asked him, He chuckled.

Bella's head popped up. "You both know that I hate your silent conversations. Alice can you fill me in?" I knew why she asked me, Edward always edited what he heard, I knew it got annoying after centeries. Bella had the rest of forever left.

"I would like to see whats going to be happening with all of us. The others arn't as much of a problem because they don't plan on having Jacob in their futures. However he seems to have to be part of Edward, Reneeseme and Your lives. It is getting old. And that little burger isn't helping either." I said as I glanced down at Nessie. "Not that I want her to leave. Its just agrivating not knowing that you all will be okay." I told mostly to Bella. Edward had heard it in my head.

"I am sorry Alice!" Bella jumped up and hugged me, That human habit hadn't disapeared like so many others. opps. Edward dropped his head. Then I remembered he could hear what I just thought and it wasn't hard to see that he would never forgive himself for doing this to Bella. "Edward. She was never this happy when she was human. She loves her whole life,She has told me so. Stop blaming yourself. Or I swear I will tell her and she will be much better than me at convincing you." He just was oblivious to the whole conversation. She was busy taking Nessie from Edward.

"Bella. It is suppose to be rainy tomorrow in LA. I thought we could go and then maybe get some shopping in?It's always so sunny there that I never get to ?" I knew Bella hated shopping but Edward and Carlisle needed to discuss where we would be moving next and they didn't want to upset Bella about it. Edward wouldn't let Bella go hunting without him, So that distraction was out. Although what did he think would kill her? Especially when she was with Jake or one of the rest of us. Edward just glarred at me as I thought this but he was also thankful I invited Bella away.

"Alice,I don't know..." Bella began, but Edward cut her off.

"Bella Love. You should go. You can take Nessie and you guys will have fun. I'm sure if it is a day without Jake, Rose will be in." Edward reasoned with her so well.

"Well, Sure then Alice. It will be fun." Bella was in a better mood now.

"We can leave as soon as Nessie wakes up tomorrow okay?" I was out of the room before she could answer.

I thought I would go tell Jasper what I was up to. He didn't like me being far away without him. But as long as Bella and Rosalie were going too he would be fine with it.

"Jazz?" I didn't see him in our room. But I could smell him. In a flash he was behind me with his hands over my eyes.

"I scared you." He said as I turned around to kiss him, I noticed the huge grin on his face. Which he didn't show in front of to many people.

"No you didn't! I saw you as soon as you made your dissision." I smiled as he started to walk to the couch in our room, His arm still wrapped around me.

"Alice. You can't fool me. I could feel your fear. Remember?" He had me on that one.

"Fine you got me." He sat upright on the couch as I laid with my head resting on his leg.

"Don't be agrivated. I know it upsets you when you don't see things. Congratulations! You feel like the rest of us." He said as he grinned bigger not that I thought it was possible but he did.

"Hilarious. Gosh sometimes you are just as annoying as Edward." I said as I glarred at him.

"Bite me." He said, still in a very playfull mood.

"Thats so last centery. But seriously. I am going shopping in LA tomorrow with Rosalie, Bella and Nessie." I said waiting for him to respond. Although I already knew what he was going to say.

" That's a good Idea, Edward and Carlisle need to discuss somethings." He said. The whole family was worried about Bella because this would be her first move, Of course she would have to get used to them. She had the rest of forever to get used to it though.

"Great. I am going to talk to Rosalie." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I almost went right in until my brain caught my actions. Knock. Always knock on Rosalie and Emmett's door. I was having trouble seeing my family's future what with Jacob and Nessie. This was no time to test my visions. I knocked and waited. Emmett's booming voice said "Come in!"

I walked in slowly He and Rose were sitting on their bed. But it was quite ovious from their hair and cloths that that wasn't all that they had been doing.

"Missed a button Rose." I said as I sat down on the couch in their room.  
Rosalie had a confused and than panicked look on her face. she glanced down and realized I was teasing her.

"Not funny Alice. Now what is it?" Rosalie was aggrivated that I interuppted her 'special time' with Emmett. I am sure Jasper was getting a lot of emotions coming from this room. Anger. Lust. Annoyance. Emmett's confusion because he still didn't get that I was kidding Rosalie about the button.

"Rosalie. We need to get Bella and Nessie away so Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper can talk about where we are moving next. Shopping in L.A. it is suppost to rain. you in?" Luckly Edward and Bella had taken Nessie home for the night and Bella wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Sure. When will we be leaving?" Rosalie asked. She was calmer now that she found out why I had bothered her.

"As soon as Nessie wakes up and Bella gets here. You guys enjoy your night. I'm sure with all of the emotions you two are throwing around Jasper would like to have me around. Good Night." With that I walked out of the room and went back to Jasper. He was of course waiting for me with a big smile.3


	2. Where to goJasper

I own nothing of Twilight. I do this for fun and cause I have no life. lol3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have fun, I love you." I said as she walked out of our room to meet her shopping party.

As soon as she walked out the door I knew I would be carrying several hundreds dollars' worth of bags back through. But that didn't madder. Bella may have great self control but moving is a big change for a human. Let alone a couple month old vampire. None of us thought it would be a good idea to test it by having her around while Carlisle, Edward and I had this conversation. I could tell she had been worring lately about leaving Charlie, and of course there was the problem of Jacob. He wouldn't want to be away from Nessie, but he had responsibilitys on the reservation.

Emmett decided to join us since Rosalie wasn't around. Esme decided to tag along with the rest of the girls.

"What about Mobile, Alabama? It says here..." I said while reading off the internet." 67 inches average annual rainfall; 59 average annual rainy days... Thats not bad. We could live close to the water. I'm sure Nessie and Bella would enjoy that as well." Edward nodded.

" That doesn't sound too bad. Local Hospital??" Carlisle said.

"Providence Hospital. It looks pretty nice Carlisle. They are hiring.." I said.

"Print off an application and I will fax it to them. Is everyone okay with this??" Carlisle asked, Looking at Emmett and Edward. Knowing If I didn't like it I wouldn't have mentioned it. And to be honest I knew Alice would be happy any where. Which is why I was thankful for the Malls in New Orleans and Atlanta, Not being to far away.

"Rose otta like it there. I mean. Whats the highschool like?" Emmett said, trying to take the mouse away from me. I growled at him.

"That's enough you two. Emmett back off and Jasper relax. Carlisle said. I mean I was on the computer first.

" Davidson High school, 3.2 miles from the house that I think would be rather perfect. Four bedrooms and five and a half baths. There is a full attic that we could turn into Nessie's room." I said.

"A vampire in the attic? Maybe she can have a cofin as a bed, Jazz. But really how do you have half of a bathroom?" Emmett said with a booming laughter following.

"It does look good. How about we go check it out now. Emmett go leave a note that we went hunting and Edward go get the volvo, you can drive. Jasper make sure you bring my checkbook." Carlisle said in a tone that said 'lets get this done.

Several hours later we had sucessfully boughten the house and returned home.  
The girls were all in the livingroom and Nessie was asleep under Edwards' piano.

The plan was for Edward to tell her. We would leave tomorrow and give everyone time to forget the Cullens.

"Love, Can we go upstair to talk?" Edward asked Bella.

"They can still hear us so why don't you just tell me here?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"Bella we have to leave. We bought a home in Mobile Alabama. I think you will really like it there.. We are leaving tomorrow." Edward paused waiting for her reaction. I don't know what we were all expecting but the room was so tense that I had to break in.

"Everyone needs to calm down. Bella is fine. So please relax." I begged.

Alice put her arm around my stomach so that my arm went around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Jazz. We all just worry to much." Alice said.

Jacob walked in the door and sat down on the couch beside Rose and laid back putting his feet by Roses' face.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough." Rose said.

"What's tomorrow? You finally getting a heart Rosalie?" Jacob asked.

Rosalie hissed at him. "No tomorrow we are leaving. All of us. and I won't have to smell you anymore."

Jacob phased and started howling.

"Jake! Jake! Calm down." Bella pleaded. "We will work it out. Okay?" After much convincing he phased back and came back in the house.

"You can't just take Nessie away." He said directly towards Edward.

"We arn't taking her away from you Jacob. And even if we were.. You need to calm down. Because we have all been understanding with this imprinting crap. But she is still Bella and I's daughter." Edward said calmly.

"Bells, Com'on. Please stay!" Jacob said.

"We are leaving Jacob, But we will work something out okay?" Bella said.

No one knew how we would work it out. But that was the end of the discussion.

-  
Authers note.- The house that they 'bought', I was so proud of. *.?refer=homegain&LID=101-538926605&ecid=DF|homegain|538926605* Remove the stars. is the link, Even the furniture goes perfectly. lol I was so proud of myself for taking the time to look up the local high school and hospital. lol I already have the next chapter written and I love the next one. Be ready for a few laughs. Also I am working on ideas for Patience. But I can't decide on one yet. Please review.-Liza3 Also any questions or comments3


	3. Moved in Bella

We were all sitting on the couch. Since we had just moved to Mobile, Alabama. It was a long drive, I often wished we could have run...

It didn't take long to unpack and arange things the way that Esme wanted them...

We didn't know our way around to well yet. School started in about two weeks. "I am so bored. I might accually eat a hamburger just for something to do.." I said as all of their heads snapped up to look at me. "Love, Are you alright?" Edward asked me. He was holding a sleeping Nessie, with one arm and the other around me. "Yeah, But how many 'Snuggie' infomertials can you watch before you snap?" I asked as they all laughed.  
"One time Emmett and I got so bored we reinacted the 'Little giant' one." Jasper said.  
Rosalie laughed, "Jasper, that is a loose interputation of the word 'one'." "Rose, Nothing is perfect the first time." Emmett said defensivally. then standing up said, "Plus Bella is right, It is way to boring sitting in the house all of the time. Its raining I say we go out. What'doya all say?" "Emmett, I am quite content reading these medical journals." Carlisle said.  
"Sorry hun, I'm looking up new recipies that Nessie would like." Esme said.  
Emmett mummbled 'party poopers' under his breath and sat back down. "Accually that idea isn't the worst Emmett. I kind of like it." Edward said.  
"Yes, It will work out quite well." Alice said while doing Rosalie's nails.

"Clue us in?" Rosalie said, While rolling her eyes.

"Emmett seems to think that we should go out every night until school starts, that is fourteen nights. not counting tonight. We go to a different place every night." Edward said while looking down at Nessie.

"I like it." I said, I had never been a big party go-er or anything. But I was a Cullen now and some things would have to change. Edward looked at me confused so I let my sheild down so I could explain without telling everyone else. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Not tonight, I will plan out tomorrows night and you all need to be ready when it gets dark. Bella, If you need help finding cloths to wear ask Rose, or I. Okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, Of course. But I have been doing pretty well since you organized my closet by outfit." I said as I laughed.

Alice, however, glared back. "Bella I do this for your own good. You need educated." She said in a motherly voice.

"Bella, Dear, Don't worry about Nessie, I'd love to take care of her so she doesn't slow you all down." Esme said.

"That'd be great... Thanks Esme."

"Bella, Lets get Nessie up to her room. She needs to get a good night's sleep. The move really wore her out." Edward said to me.

We told everyone goodnight and put Nessie into her bed. Then we went to our room.

Laying in what I still referred to as the 'Unnecessary bed'. We wasted away the night, both wondering what Alice would have planned the following night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett.

We were sitting in the livingroom playing checkers on the floor. When I got a great idea.

"Why not Rose? I mean I will give it my best, that is all I can do." I said.

"Emmett you cannot try out for the track team. Do you really not see the problem with that?" She snarled back at me.

Edward, Bella and Nessie came into the room and sat on the couch.

"Honestly I cannot say I see a problem at all. I can drive myself to practices so please!" I begged. Carlisle never let us try out for sports because he said that it would be unfair. Well him keeping us out of sports was unfair. I mean we are just trying to live normal lives.

"Ughhhh. I'm done, Emmett. I'm not telling you no at all anymore. You are everyone elses' responsibility." Rose said as she walked out of the room.

"Emmett, Rose is gonna be pissed if you really try out for track." Edward said.

Psh.."I'm not hardly afraid of Rose." I said, I mean honestly she isn't my mom. Edward laughed after hearing my thoughts.

All of the sudden Rosalie had my pinned against the wall with the help of Bella. Darn. I forgot she was still so strong.

"Come on Rose! I was just giving you a hard time." I pleaded.

Jasper walked into the room. "That's what she said." He said. We all laughed and awaiting the first of fourteen awesome nights.

-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alice-

What should I plan for tonight? I don't want it to be boring one bit. Not hunting either. I want something fun and different and that we will all get involved in. It has to be something that won't end up with Emmett in jail. Or Jasper starting a war.....

Oooo... I've got it. Yes that will turn out quite well. I smiled and went to my closet to begin to get ready. 


End file.
